


Memories, oh how bittersweet (I wish I could share them with you)

by ShadowstormDreams



Series: Shadowstorm's MCYT FanFictions That Often Include Angst [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, DreamSMP - Freeform, angst lol, just another angst fic, real life tho, tommy gets amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowstormDreams/pseuds/ShadowstormDreams
Summary: The half-enderman ran forward, his heterochromatic eyes widening at the sight of reddish-brown blood splattered on the sides of the nether cave. He did not stop, disregarding the other drips of the thick liquid.____OR____Ranboo finds Tommy lying on the ground with a severe head injury, suicide notes in a chest next to his compass, and knocked out, almost dead. He heals Tommy by bringing him back to L'manburg in secret, but discovers he has amnesia at the same time the rest of the residents find out he's being kept there.____OR____Shadowstorm has a problem with angsty fanfics. She does, really.*THIS WAS WRITTEN A WHILE AGO, BUT I WAS TOO LAZY/NERVOUS TO POST IT*
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Shadowstorm's MCYT FanFictions That Often Include Angst [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064246
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Memories, oh how bittersweet (I wish I could share them with you)

**Author's Note:**

> i couldnt help myself lmaoo

Ranboo was on his way to visit Tommy again. He had noticed that the exile was getting worse, mentally, but wondered if it was worth getting on Dream's bad side to be concerned about. He entered the Nether, feeling the familiar warping sensation he always felt when teleporting.

Sighing, he strode forward, stopping only when he saw an unusual block of netherrack next to some cobblestone at the entrance of a cave. Deciding to investigate, he cautiously ducked under the top blocks, being the tall hybrid he is, and followed the cavern's path downwards. Something else caught Ranboo's eye. Blood. Why would there be blood this deep... The half-enderman ran forward, his heterochromatic eyes widening at the sight of more reddish-brown blood splattered on the sides of the nether cave. He did not stop, disregarding the other drips of the thick liquid. A pale hand was stretched across the bloodred rock below his feet. Gasping he pulled out a torch, watching as the yellowed glow lit up the darkness in front of him. An all-too-familiar body lay in front of him, blood trickling out from its head, and several unhealed cuts and bruising lining its skin. Rushing towards the injured boy, Ranboo lifted a shaky hand to his chest, feeling the blonde's heartbeat. Oh, was Ranboo glad he came this way. Never before had he been so grateful for his enderman-strengthened eyesight. Next to Tommy's barely breathing body, a chest sat innocently. A compass with a single spiderwebbed crack that ran across it lay against it, tilted. Hesitantly opening the chest, Ranboo was not prepared for the inside. A stack of notes, written messily, addressed to each member of the SMP. Not a good sign. Reaching out, he grabbed the top letter, strangely not for anyone. Reading it by torchlight slowly, Ranboo's eyes widened.

_Dear whoever is reading this,_

_Hi there. I really don't know how to say this so... um, I'll probably be already dead. I'm so sorry to the few people that I cared about. I know, you didn't think the same way of me, I was too loud, too annoying, wanting attention all the time. I'm sorry you had to deal with me. Even Dream said it. I was too needy. Sorry, again. I'll miss you Ranboo. I think, you were the only one who ended up caring about me besides Dream. You both were good friends. I doubt any of you will miss me but... hey, I had a good run._

Tears splattered the paper making it too hard to make out the rest of the bleeding ink.

Dropping the letter, already guessing what was in the rest of them, he pulled out a healing potion he kept in his inventory for emergencies only. Applying it to Tommy, he groaned at the sheer amount of blood pooling around and underneath his unconscious body. After a minute of treatment, Ranboo hoisted the body up onto his back, but then decided that would be too harsh on his already broken body, so he shifted to carrying him bridal style, holding wool soaked in healing potion to the bleeding wounds. A note in blue ink was clutched in his hand, from Ghostbur.

_I did it, Tommy! I had to head to L'manburg, so I hope dropping this off here was ok! I don't know why you wanted to hide from the chat, but I hope it makes you happy!_

_Ghostbur._

So that was why no one noticed it earlier. Frantically, Ranboo made his way out of the cave, making sure to grab the chest of notes along with the compass after some thought. 

A burst sounded next to him, making the hybrid jump to raise his shield as a ghast fireballed him again. Rushing to the portal, he entered, warping through as quick as possible. Stopping just outside of the portal, he froze, blood dripping down his hands and onto his suit. 

"...Ranboo?"


End file.
